


Why Pyra Hates Diavolo

by Pyrafury



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angry Diavolo, Gen, Lilith - Freeform, Magic, Soft(ish) Lucifer at the end, argument, pyra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrafury/pseuds/Pyrafury
Summary: SPOILERS FOR CHAPTERS 12-14Diavolo is wondering why Pyra hates him so much and he's about to get his answer.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Why Pyra Hates Diavolo

Pyra has been called to Diavolo’s office again, but, this time, she doesn’t think she actually did anything wrong.  
“Why did you call me in here?” she asks with a scowl.  
Diavolo gestures to one of the chairs in front of his desk, “Sit down Pyra.”  
“Not happening,” she quips, “Now answer my question.”  
Diavolo sighs, “I actually wanted to ask you a question, Pyra.”  
Pyra gestures towards him dramatically, “Hit me.”  
Setting his elbows on the desk in front of him, Diavolo leans towards her, “Why do you hate me?”  
Pyra bursts out laughing, “You don’t know?”  
Diavolo furrows his brows in confusion and shakes his head.  
Pyra slams her hands on the desk and leans forward, “Listen, sweetheart, I am the eldest of eight siblings. I have five younger sisters and two younger brothers. I helped raise them since my parents weren’t around much and I love them all with my whole heart and then some. I would do anything for them. If you mess with my family, you forfeit your life, and that’s all there is to it.”  
“I haven’t done anything to your family, Pyra,” Diavolo says, his confusion growing.  
Pyra rolls her eyes, “We have a saying back home, ‘We are annoyed most by those which resemble ourselves’ and I don’t know if you’ve noticed but Lucifer annoys the shit out of me. We both care deeply for our many younger siblings and we both would do anything to protect them, even if it came at a large cost to ourselves.”  
Diavolo frowns, “I still don’t understand.”  
Pyra throws her hands in the air from frustration, “Of course you don’t.” Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Pyra explains, “You took advantage of Lucifer in his weakest moment. You used his dying sister as a bargaining chip to enslave him. You took what you wanted from him without any regard for how it would make him feel. You just wanted to have the bright and powerful Morning Star serving you and you had no qualms about being a manipulative little shit to get it.” Pyra pauses, beginning to tear up slightly, “And you know what? If I had been in Lucifer’s place and it was my youngest sister Mandy lying there dying, I would’ve done the exact same thing that he did because that’s how eldest siblings are made. There’s no love quite like the love of the eldest sibling for their younger ones and you knew that and took advantage of it.” Tears are flowing freely down her face at this point and her voice begins to crack slightly, “You are the scum of all three realms and there is nothing you can do to convince me otherwise. You are a coward. You didn’t even have the guts to try to get Lucifer’s loyalty through building a respectful relationship with him. I will never like you, I will never respect you, I will never even have an inkling of positive feelings towards you and there is nothing in the three realms you can do to change that. Now, if that’s all you have to talk to me about, I’m leaving. Enjoy your pitiful existence and leave me the fuck alone.”

The moment Pyra gets out of the castle, she texts Lucifer that she needs help getting home. Lucifer knows that she wouldn’t ask for his help unless it was absolutely necessary, so he drops everything he’s doing and bolts out the door, making it to the castle in record time. He arrives to find Pyra sitting outside the front gate, her knees up to her chest and her head in her hands. Lucifer immediately knows something is wrong and rushes over to her, taking care not to touch her for fear of getting burnt (again).  
“Pyra, are you alright?” Lucifer asks, kneeling down next to her.  
Pyra snaps her head up to look at him and yells, “Of course I’m not alright! I-” she’s interrupted by a large sob that wracks through her body.  
Lucifer stands up and gestures for her to do the same, “Come on, Pyra, I don’t want you doing this on the street. After all, you have a reputation to uphold.”  
This elicits a small giggle from her as she shakily stands up. She looks up at him with a small smile, “Thank you for coming.”  
“You’re welc-” Lucifer is cut off by Pyra hugging him tightly, surprisingly not causing any burns. Lucifer wraps his arms around her to hug her back.  
Still hugging him, Pyra says, “I think we have some things we need to talk about.”  
Lucifer gently pulls away and takes her hand, “Let’s head back to your room first, shall we?”  
Pyra squeezes his hand and smiles at him, “We shall.”

Pyra opens the door to her room and gestures for Lucifer to enter. She follows after him and plops down on the bed. Patting the bed next to her, she says, “Come, sit.”  
Lucifer sits down stiffly on the bed, not used to this kind of behavior from her.  
“I might as well tell you what happened before Diavolo tells you an “edited” version of the exchange,” Pyra sighs, obviously not too excited to rehash that experience.  
Lucifer nods, gesturing for her to begin.

By the time Pyra is done telling her story, Lucifer is shocked, “You really said those things to him?”  
“Yeah,” Pyra says, laughing nervously.  
Lucifer pulls her into a tight hug, causing Pyra to start crying again. Thinking he hurt her, Lucifer pulls away, “Are you okay?”  
Pyra pulls him back into her embrace, “These are happy tears, Luci.”  
Chuckling at her use of his nickname, Lucifer responds, “Good.”

**Bonus**

“Can you believe she said that to me?” Diavolo yells, pacing around his office in his demon form, “She has no right to talk to the Prince of the Devildom that way! She’s just a human!”  
Lucifer tries to hold in a laugh, “That never seems to have stopped her before.”  
Diavolo halts and turns to look Lucifer in the eye, “Don’t tell me you’re actually growing to care for her.”  
“She may be annoying, but she has her charms,” Lucifer says casually, “We are most annoyed by those which resemble ourselves.”  
Diavolo frowns at the use of that expression, “You learned that from Pyra, didn’t you?”  
Lucifer smirks slightly, “Maybe.”


End file.
